<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than Just Partners by GaeilgeRua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594146">More Than Just Partners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua'>GaeilgeRua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Business Proposal, Co-workers, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Desk Sex, F/M, Food Kink, Food in places it shouldn't be, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A proposition from his boss finally gives Teddy the opportunity he's been looking for. The fact that she enjoys his lemon custard tarts had nothing to do with it. Or that's what Teddy tries to tell himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Teddy Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cast the Dice 2020, Darcy Lewis Bingo, Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Than Just Partners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/gifts">FaeOrabel</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Farewell to Summer 31 flavors of smut fest, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Bingo, Darcy Lewis Bingo, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast the Dice.</p><p>Farewell to Summer trope, kink, and ice cream flavor: Coworker AU, 69, and Lemon Custard<br/>MMF Bingo I3: Teddy Lupin<br/>Darcy Lewis Bingo Y1: Bookstore AU<br/>Ladies of Marvel Bingo M1: AU: Bookstore<br/>WCC CtD trope Proposal</p><p>I want to send out a huge thanks to xxDustNight88 for reading this over, if there are any errors after she read it over, they are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Teddy, once you’ve finished up out front, can you join me in my office? I’d like to discuss the treats you brought in.”</p><p>Looking up from where he was sweeping the floor of the main room for the evening, Teddy nodded. “Of course, Darcy.”</p><p>The brunette smiled before she disappeared into the back of <em>Foster’s Book Shoppe</em>.</p><p>Going back to his sweeping, Teddy found that his mind was quickly wandering.</p><p>When he had first suggested adding a café to the bookshop that had been left to Darcy by the previous owner when her longtime friend, Jane Foster, had left for a place called New Asgard, Darcy had been a bit reluctant.</p><p>Now, Teddy was about to find out her decision after he had brought in a few options on what they could serve food-wise in the new café, and he was nervous.</p><p>He had been working with Darcy for over five years now, and after Jane gave her the store that had been opened by her grandfather on her father’s side of the family, she became his boss about a year ago. It was just the two of them now, and Teddy found that he liked it that way. There wasn’t anyone other than customers to take Darcy’s attention away from him. And the longer he was around her, the more he found that he liked having her attention directed towards him.</p><p>Flipping the sign to closed and locking the door, Teddy took the broom and dustpan back to the backroom to put them away.</p><p>Stopping in front of Darcy’s closed office door, he took a deep breath and knocked.</p><p>“Enter,” came Darcy’s voice from behind the wood.</p><p>Hesitating only a moment more, Teddy reached out and opened the door.</p><p>There she was, sitting quietly behind her desk, waiting for him. She gestured to the lone chair sitting across from her desk. “Please close the door and have a seat.”</p><p>Teddy closed the door behind him. In barely two strides, he was standing in front of her desk. He sat and waited to see what she would say. As he waited, his right leg started bouncing. A nervous tick he inherited from his father. Or that’s what Grandma Andy told him.</p><p>“If you had to pick one item to start with, what would you pick?” Darcy asked, pulling Teddy from his thoughts.</p><p>He didn’t hesitate as he said, “The tarts.”</p><p>“Lemon curd?”</p><p>He shook his head. “No, they’re actually lemon custard.”</p><p>Darcy’s eyes lit up. “That explains why the yellow is more pale than normal.” She picked one up. “They look divine.”</p><p>Teddy watched in fascination as Darcy’s pearly white teeth sunk into the yellow custard and soft buttery crust. Her eyes fluttered closed as a blissful sigh escaped her lips. Biting his lower lip, Teddy swallowed hard and shifted in his seat.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Darcy moaned. Opening her eyes, she covered her mouth before swallowing the bite she had taken. “These are phenomenal. I can see why you suggested these first, but I want to try everything else first before we make a decision on which one to start with.”</p><p>“So does that mean you want me to open the café?”</p><p>Darcy nodded. “Yes, I think it’s time we utilised the front space of the building in a better way. Now, I want to go over the steps we’ll take to make you my partner rather than an employee…”</p><p>Teddy’s attention wandered as he realised one thing, although Darcy’s words continued to make their way to him. He vaguely heard her saying that he could work towards buying his half of the business as business progressed for the café, but all he could think about was that they would be on equal footing. And if they were on equal footing, then he didn’t have to hide his feelings anymore.</p><p>He didn’t mean to, but he interrupted her to ask, "Just clarifying that if we do this, then that means you're no longer my boss, correct?"</p><p>Darcy raised an eyebrow at Teddy's question but nodded. "Yes."</p><p>"Okay, good. I wanted to make sure before I did this," Teddy replied as he stood up. He walked around her desk.</p><p>"Did what?" Darcy asked as she turned to face him. She tilted her head back to stare up at Teddy as he towered over her seated form.</p><p>"This," was all Teddy said before he bent down and kissed her.</p><p>Darcy froze for a moment before giving in and pressing her lips more firmly against his.</p><p>Finally in need of air, Teddy pulled back to catch his breath.</p><p>Wide, brown eyes stared at him as the silence stretched between the two. Darcy bit her bottom lip before she asked, “Is there something you wanted to tell me?”</p><p>He started just to say yes, but paused and instead said, “How about I show you?”</p><p>Not waiting for her to reply, he helped her from her seat and pulled her in for another kiss. They bumped noses causing Darcy to chuckle as she had learned very early on that he could be quite clumsy. Just like his mom and his namesake and grandfather, Ted Tonks. She had met both when she was a young girl before her parents moved her and her sister out of the country. It was years later after she met Teddy as an adult that she learned the fate of his grandfather and parents. A group of gang members had killed Ted in a case of mistaken identity and both his parents had been killed in an explosion a little over a year after Ted died.</p><p>"Shall we try that again?"</p><p>Darcy grinned up at him. "Yes, please."</p><p>He didn't miss this time as he leaned forward. Not being passive like he was during their first kiss, Teddy darted out his tongue and swiped it over the seam of Darcy’s lips.</p><p>She readily opened her mouth to him, and Teddy didn’t waste any time slipping his tongue inside.</p><p>Teddy groaned as a blend of lemon and cream combined with a flavour that was uniquely Darcy burst across his tastebuds. Reaching behind her, he pushed the plate of treats he had made across the desk to make room so he could pick Darcy up and set her on the desk.</p><p>Realising what he was doing, she broke their kiss and turned to help him clear her desk.</p><p>“Leave the treats,” Teddy told her.</p><p>Looking over her shoulder, she raised an eyebrow. “Do you have plans for them?”</p><p>He smirked. “Maybe.”</p><p>Darcy hummed as she shoved the only thing left, a stack of papers in the corner, off her desk.</p><p>Teddy moved the plate to the corner where the papers had been sitting before he turned back to Darcy. He studied her for a few moments before he asked, “I’m asking this now so I don’t forget, is this what you want? Because if not, I need to know now.”</p><p>Closing the distance between them, Darcy placed her hands on either side of his face. “How is this for an answer?” She asked before pulling him towards her in another kiss.</p><p>He pulled back long enough to say, “Works for me,” before he kissed her again. Reaching for the waistband of her jeans, Teddy made quick work of helping her out of them before he lifted her to sit on her desk.</p><p>Darcy was barely seated before she was trying to tug his shirt over his head.</p><p>“Let me get your shoes and socks off first,” he told her.</p><p>“They can wait, Teddy,” Darcy replied. “I want you naked.”</p><p>“As you wish,” Teddy replied. He reached for the hem of his shirt and helped her in removing his clothing, and in moments, he stood before her naked.</p><p>Desire flashed in her brown orbs as her tongue darted out to lick her lips.</p><p>He smirked. “Like what you see?”</p><p>Darcy nodded. “Very much so.” She reached down and pulled her own teeshirt over her head, leaving her in her underclothes as she had toed off her shoes at some point.</p><p>“You are still a bit overdressed,” Teddy said as he slipped a finger beneath one of her bra straps.</p><p>“I am,” Darcy shrugged, “and how are you going to fix that?”</p><p>“Like this,” he replied as he reached behind her and released the clasp on her bra.</p><p>Darcy allowed the dark red material to fall to the floor.</p><p>“And this,” he added as he hooked his fingers in her matching knickers.</p><p>Bracing her hands on the desk behind her, Darcy lifted her hips to help.</p><p>Teddy kneeled before her as he slowly dragged her knickers down her legs. Reaching her socks, he said, “And like this.”</p><p>“Mmmm,” Darcy hummed. “That’s much better.”</p><p>Sliding his hands back up her legs, Teddy gave a gentle nudge to both of her knees. He tried to stifle a moan at the sight of her sex laid bare before him.</p><p>“Like what you see?” Darcy teased, using his words from earlier.</p><p>“Definitely,” Teddy replied. He looked up at her as he leaned forward. “Let’s see if you’re as delicious down here as your mouth was.”</p><p>Darcy didn’t have any time to give him a witty reply before Teddy buried his head between her legs.</p><p>“Oh god!” Darcy’s legs started to close around Teddy’s head, but he used his shoulders to stop her. “Teddy!”</p><p>“Mmm! Delicious!” He mumbled against her heated core. Pulling back, he replaced his mouth with his hand as he thrust two fingers inside of her. “You taste fucking delicious.”</p><p>Darcy huffed out a laugh. “Good to know.” She carded a hand through his dark, multicolored hair.</p><p>It seemed like every other month he was coloring his hair a different color, but it was part of him and was one of the things that drew her to him.</p><p>A curl of his fingers inside of her had Darcy nearly seeing stars. “Teddy! Please!”</p><p>“Please what, Darcy?”</p><p>She looked down at him. “Make me come.”</p><p>The grin he gave her was positively wolfish as he made to add his mouth to his hands.</p><p>“No wait,” Darcy said as she tugged on his hair.</p><p>“I want to suck you off at the same time,” Darcy explained.</p><p>Teddy’s eyes widened. He had never had a woman that was interested in doing that before, and he was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He pulled his fingers from inside her with a soft squelching noise. “Lay back.”</p><p>She hurried into position, the desk creaking a bit from the movement.</p><p>“Do you think it will hold both of us?” Teddy asked with a raised brow.</p><p>“We’re about to find out,” she replied as she held out her hand.</p><p>He wrapped his fingers around hers and leaned down to give her a quick kiss. He released her hand and climbed on top of her, careful not to knock over the plate still full of treats. Reaching behind, he grabbed the plate and set it where both of them could easily reach it.</p><p>Scooping a bit of the custard from one of the leftover tarts onto a finger, he proceeded to paint a path from her navel to where her wiry curls began.</p><p>He couldn't feel the warmth of Darcy’s breath against his thighs and cock, and knew she was waiting for him to make the first move. Teddy didn’t, or rather, he couldn’t wait any longer, and dropped his head to follow the same path his finger had made only seconds before. This time, licking up the tart custard it had left behind.</p><p>A gust of air between his legs, had Teddy shivering as Darcy finally released the breath age had been holding.</p><p>Lapping up the last of the custard, Teddy licked his lips.</p><p>“Fuck!” Darcy exclaimed as Teddy buried his head between her legs again. “That feels so good.”</p><p>Teddy chuckled against her cunt, but he faltered as the feeling of something cool was spread along the length of his cock. Seconds later, a small wet tongue, swept across the head of his cock.</p><p>“Teddy and lemon. I think this might be my new favorite flavor.”</p><p>“Bloody hell,” he said, the sound muffled.</p><p>Scooping up a bit more custard, Teddy hesitated for only a moment before he dragged his finger down her slit.</p><p>A sharp suck to his cock in response sent Teddy spiralling higher. He gladly cleaned up the mess he made, loving the taste of Darcy mixed with the sweet tartness of the lemon custard.</p><p>He quickly lost track of who was in the lead as he and Darcy tried to make the other orgasm first. Her custard covered finger pressing against his perineum had Teddy seeing stars as bliss roared through him. He tried to warn Darcy, but it came so fast that he didn’t have time. The feeling of Darcy swallowing around his cock made him nearly blackout.</p><p>Where had his amazing woman been? Why did it take him so long to make his move?</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Teddy knew why, but that obstacle was no longer in their way, and Teddy was bound and determined to make sure she would never regret her decision to say yes.</p><p>He returned to the task at hand, not wanting to leave Darcy neglected.</p><p>Nails digging into the flesh of his thighs and the subtle shaking of her legs, let him know just how close she was.</p><p>He curled his fingers inside her and nipped at her clit.</p><p>“Teddy!” Darcy screamed as her body stilled for a few seconds before it trembled beneath him.</p><p>Dragging out her orgasm for as long as possible, Teddy didn't let up until a smack against his bum made him pull away. Giving one last kiss to her clit, he rolled to the side so as not to squish Darcy. As he did, the table groaned.</p><p>He hurried to relieve it of his weight. Sitting in her chair, he looked at his lover still sprawled across her desk.</p><p>“You are one kinky woman, but I love it.”</p><p>Darcy laughed, “Thank you. You're not half bad yourself.”</p><p>She slowly sat up. Darcy reached between her legs, and as she pulled her hand back, he noticed that white cum and pale yellow custard covered her fingers.</p><p>“Oh, that is going to hurt in a few days,” Darcy murmured before adding, “but it was so worth it.”</p><p>Looking down, Teddy watched in fascination as a bit more cume oozed from her body.</p><p>“I agree wholeheartedly,” he said. He smirked. “When it does, tell me where it hurts, and I’ll kiss it and make it better.”</p><p>“You better,” she teased. She held out her cum and custard coated fingers to him.</p><p>“Oh, I will,” he said before pointing out, “We both are a rather sticky mess.”</p><p>“We are,” Darcy agreed. She grinned at him. “Why don’t we head to my place to get cleaned up together.”</p><p>Teddy returned her grin. “I like the way you think, partner.” He leaned forward and happily licked her fingers clean.</p><p>“Oh, I rather think we’re more than just partners, don’t you?”</p><p>“I do,” Teddy agreed before kissing her again and sharing the combined flavors with her.</p><p>After a few moments, they broke their kiss and Teddy helped Darcy down from the desk.</p><p>Darcy and Teddy quickly dressed, and he happily followed her back to her place. The plate of treats in hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>